"pantsahat"
"pantsahat" is an American brickfilmer. He is known for comedy and action brickfilms that usually feature expansive sets.YouTube channel He was introduced to brickfilming when he saw the film Extreme Delivery, in 2004 or 2005.pantsahat on The World of Brickfilms Podcast Filmography |- | 2009 || The Block || |- | 2009 || Al and the thug. || |- | 2010 || LEGO Zombie Movie || |- | 2011 || Mark Walker trailer || |- | 2012 || Cookies Make the Monster || |- | 2012 || Lithium || |- | 2012 || LEGO halo battle (deleted scene) || |- | 2012 || Unnecessary Parkour || |- | 2012 || Gun Shop || |- | 2012 || A Justifiable Path || |- | 2012 || LEGO Cure || |- | 2013 || LEGO shopping fight || |- | 2014 || LEGO Shark Attack || |- | 2015 || Stormtrooper Impostor || |- | 2015 || Extreme Fire Fighter Rescue Squad || |- | 2015 || LEGO iPhone || |- | 2015 || LEGO Console War || |- | 2015 || LEGO Fight Scene || |- | 2015 || Super Hot Dog Guy || |- | 2015 || LEGO Beach Problems || |- | 2015 || The New Avengers || |- | 2015 || LEGO Man Builds Tiny House || |- | 2015 || Jedi Hunger Strike || |- | 2015 || The Fencer || |- | 2015 || Batman vs. Global Warming || |- | 2015 || LEGO GTA Heist || |- | 2015 || LEGO Swat Team || |- | 2015 || LEGO Stop Motion Fight Animation || |- | 2015 || LEGO Extreme Animal Rescue || |- | 2015 || LEGO SWAT || |- | 2015 || LEGO Train Robbery || |- | 2015 || LEGO Scooby Doo || |- | 2015 || LEGO School || |- | 2015 || LEGO Santa || |- | 2016 || LEGO Action Cops || |- | 2016 || LEGO Train Chase || |- | 2016 || LEGO Sci-fi Train Movie || |- | 2016 || LEGO Pizza Space Delivery || |- | 2016 || LEGO Skateboarding Fail || |- | 2016 || LEGO Walmart Shopping || |- | 2017 || LEGO City Train Crash || |- | 2017 || LEGO Plane Chase || |- | 2017 || LEGO Zombie Shopping || |- | 2017 || LEGO Star Wars Action || |- | 2017 || CATastrophe in Ninjago City || Rebrick Ninja for a Day grand prize winner |- | 2017 || A Ruff Day For Jay || Rebrick Ninja for a Day entry |- | 2017 || LEGO Gym Cookie Fail || |- | 2017 || LEGO Shopping Race || |- | 2017 || Tree || |- | 2017 || LEGO Trip || Rebrick A LEGO House Dream entry |- | 2017 || LEGO Zombies || |- | 2018 || LEGO McDonald's Fail || |- | 2018 || LEGO Big Cop || |- | 2018 || LEGO Gym Fail Parody || |- | 2018 || Harry Potter & The Great Train Robbery || |- | 2018 || LEGO House Flipping || |- | 2018 || LEGO Cooking Show (ft. Gordon Ramsay) || |- | 2018 || LEGO Haunted House || |- | 2018 || LEGO Santa VS Cookies || |- | 2019 || LEGO Thomas the Train BUT it's an Anime || |- | 2019 || Skyrim BUT LEGO || |- | 2019 || LEGO McDonald's Zombie Invasion || |- | 2019 || LEGO Spider-Man Zombie Invasion || |- | 2019 || Lego Stop Motion Animation Fight Pirate Zombies || |- | 2019 || If Anime Was LEGO || |- | 2019 || LEGO McDonald's but you broke || |- | 2019 || You get robbed at LEGO 7-Eleven || References Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers known only by username